7 Days as your twin
by StrawberryDemon
Summary: Tetsuya has a twin sister, every year they got this one week tradition of changing places because of the exams... How will It go If the school Tetsuya would be stuck at is the last school he ever wanted to go to and then meet the last person he ever wanted to meet. sorry for the grammar
1. Chapter 1

**7 days as your twin**

I got a 5 minutes older twin sister, we look far to alike, only she got longer hair then me and yeah Is a girl. her name Is Kuroko Tamiko. we both are in big trouble, my strongest points in school Is Japanese, english and history and that Is Tamiko's weakest points that Is why she wants me to take her exams and stay at her school for a week, in the mean time she will be at my school and do my homework and take the only one exam I really have this week, Math. as weird as It is that is her best subject in school and my weakest.

''Tamiko you got a deal If I get milkshake for 2 weeks too'' since I got three exams to take and she only got one at my school.

''yaaay! fine! you win Tetsu-chan'' she said smiling

''what's the name of the school?'' we both started 4 months ago at two different high school's. due or mom's work, we got from living in France to get back here in Tokyo, both of us are 16 years old, she knows my school, but she don't want to tell me the name of her school.

**''**Rakuzan high**'' **she said, my eyes wided.

''of every school why...'' now I know why she didnt want to tell me... I know the school... Chihiro and that creepy Captian of his goes there... Chihiro Is our Cousin. the school Is 2 and a half hours away. couldn't she choose something closer?

''Now Tetsu-chan let's go, fix the uniforms and find the wigs'' she says happy, this is almost a tradition by now, everytime the exams comes , we changes places...

this will be a long week...

**Day 1.**

here I am Rakuzan high. dressed up as Tamiko, whatever I do I must get far away from that creepy Captain. in 20 minutes starts the first exam, it's History, you got two parts of the exam, the other comes when the first one is done.

**2 hour later.**

this is far to easy... I answerd everything. I am done. how can she have problem with this? now I have to wait for the time to run out, seems like it's only me and Chihiro's captian that are done. that Is a bit weird since he is 2 years older then me, I know that the second year of middel school did we meet him while visiting Chihiro. Tamiko fell in love with him the moment she saw him and I was creeped out by him.

maybe the whole school does this exam or maybe what they have Is harder, 30 minutes left waiting. I feel like his eyes are on me again. how does Chihiro do It? seeing that scary redhead everyday.

''the ones that are ready for part two raise your hand, you got 3 hours left to finish the exam'' the teacher said. finally!

this was a bit harder... but I'll make it work.

**3 hours later**

finaly I can go home. I feel like I did a good job! must go fast, that redhaired creepy guy is close.

I grabbed my books and all I need for the next exam in two days and I was about to start running away. I felt a hand around my wrist.

''It's nice seeing you again Tetsuya'' oh shit... that voice... this is not good..

''I beg your pardon, but that's wrong, that is the name of my brother, now let me go'' to act as my sister is so hard, I am far to used to be polite.

''heh.. did you know I can tell both you and your sister apart, so let me guess you will be here for one week, do her exams.'' shit, I should never had come to this school and met Chihiro with my sister before. the redhead is far to sharp

''can I ask what do you want? stalker-kun'' I said annoyed. why does he look so amused by this? something tells me I will never like this guy...

''the name Is Akashi Seijūrō and the only thing I want Is a one night stand with you''

''come again?'' I blinked. did I just hear right.

''you heard me and you have till tomorrow morning to give me your answer I'll be waiting Tetsuya'' Akashi said with a smirk...

what just happend?!

**end of chapter 1^^**

**I thought Is about time I write a M rated story x3 so let's see how this goes. x3**

**please review.^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**choice**

**Chapter 2**

''Tetsu-chan are you in any case mad?'' she is the only person that can tell.. there Is no point hiding this.

''yes...''

''why''

''I suppose It is because, the love of your life wants me to have a one night stand with him'' just as I said that did Chihiro open the door to come and visit us... he looked at me shocked...

''HAHAHAHAHHAHA!'' my sister is dying on the floor of laugher and Chihiro is not doing much better.

**2 hours later**

both of them finally calmed down.

''so the two of you are doing your tradition '' Chihiro asked, we both nodded

''tell me why does Akashi-kun see the difference between me and Tamiko only after the one visit 2 years ago?'' I asked

''what you did not joke?! and why would Akashi-Senpai ask you? you're not even a girl'' Tamiko said a bit annoyed.

I nodded.

''how should I put this... he have wanted to do you, ever since the day.. he saw you and as everyone know when Akashi wants something, he gets it'' Chihiro says with a sigh.

''sigh so there Is no way out of this Onii-chan'' even If he Is our cousin, to me he has always been like a brother... so the only times I am in a panic I call him Onii-chan... which is not very often.

''no.. for the moment he saw you, he wanted you. if you refuse him.. both you and your sister can get suspended from school, If the school find out about your stupid tradition.. I hate to say this but you have to do this'' damn he is right... I just had to go to that gym 2 years ago...

_**flashback Tetsuya 2 years ago**_

_''Tamiko. Is this Is Chihiro's school? you know we won't see him till later.'' I said in a bit of shock, It's so big... how can anyone at all go to this school, It's so big. even If it sound really monotone and look bored, I am shocked. the school Is so cool, I want to go here If we ever stop living in france I want this school._

_''aww.. I really wanted to se chi-chan, well Tetsu-chan you should go to the gym, I am hungry and I want to look for Chi-chan'' well no point to refuse her when she wants to buy food and look for him._

_''I see, well see you soon Tamiko'' she waved me of._

_''one day I hope you will call me Nee-chan'' Tamiko putted. I gave her a small smile and we parted ways._

_to find the gym can really take forever. everytime I asked someone for the way, they screamed 'ghost' and ran away... after going many times to the left and some times to the right. I finally got there, this school is a labyrinth. no one Is here. oh a basketball well I can play for a bit. _

_then I started going in position, put power on my legs, rotate my arm and hit the ball with the palm of my hand._

_''Ignite Pass Kai!'' I think I have got better at this. I heard someone behind me.._

_''good work, mind telling me what you are doing here? '' that guy saw everything.. he walked closer to me, I turned around._

_wow he is beautiful in a really terrifing way. heterochromatic eyes eyes, red hair and that voice... stop looking at him... you are suppose to look at girls that way Tetsuya._

_''I apologize Stranger-san, my sister asked me to wait for her here, but when I saw the ball I couldnt resist''_

_''heh! intresting, tell me are you related to Chihiro in anyway''_

_''yes... he is my cousin''_

_''I see... so how come you are stronger then Chihiro'' oh no... this guy Is sharp..._

_''I am not stranger-san, my passes are stronger then his, but he has the ability to last longer on a court than me. '' I was about to leave after that. but he grabbed my wrist, made me look at him._

_''let me guess your the one that made Chihiro learn misdirection and you hide the fact because you are looked at as one of the weakest in the family'' what... how did he know? my eyes wided, he Is way to close, I try to move away._

_''It doesn't matter... '' I sighed.. I am as my mother said, the biggest mistake in life... she wanted two girls.. beautiful... but I had appartenly not what she was after even If nobody can tell me and my sister apart when we dress alike... I am still the one she hates the most..._

_''you start in high school in 2 years, come back to this school then and meet me'' he said with a smirk. I changed my mind I don't want to go here._

_''how did you...''_

_''I know everything'' the redhead said_

_''TETSU-CHAN!'' I can easily say I have never been more glad to see my sister in my entire life.. . I started running thowards her, she hugged me, I can see that the redhead Is annoyed._

_''Tetsuya! It's been a long time''Chihiro says and give me a small smile_

_''twins..'' the redhead muttred amused_

_''we are only here to meet up with Chihiro, you do not need to worry of seeing us ever again'' my sister hit my head with a ball._

_''be nice Tetsu-chan'' Tamiko says glaring at me... I can't be nice Tamiko when this guy scares me... Chihiro understood the situasion right away and hugs me tightly. so many times I am amazed that he isn't my twin._

_''I apologize stranger-san, but It's true you wont see us again, that Is why I won't start at this school'' I will never start at this school, as long as he is here... I will stay farfarFAR away_

_''And why Is that Tetsuya?'' the redhaired guy says, looking at me in a way that tells me 'there Is no escape, you will be mine.'' please don't look at me that way..._

_''we are moving back to france'' huh? why does that redhaired guy look so disappointed? I tilted my head to the side._

_''Don't worry we always come back in the summer for Chi-chan'' Tamiko smiled brightly with a blush on her face. he gave smirk back. why Is he happy at all about seeing us again? and why does Tamiko flirt with him?_

_''Tamiko, If your done trying to flirt with stranger-san we should take our leave Chihiro and his team will play any minute now''_

_''stop being rude Tetsuya! I was not flirting!'' Tamiko says starting to throw basketballs after me, while blushing madly. and I made passes out of it. before Tetsuya knew It he trippled and landed on top of Akashi. meeting Akashi's lips. Tamiko stood there shocked and after some seconds she laughed herself to tears. _

_the weird thing Is the redhaired guy grabbed my shirt and depended the kiss, where Is that hand going... I tried to get up, he yerked me back kissing me harder, I looked at him in shock, lucky for me Tamiko didn't see It.. she was to busy dying of laugher. that guy finally let me go.. he whispered in my ear_

_''Next time you won't be able to stand straight for days''_

_the bad thing is... _

_I got a bad feeling I will meet him again... and worst of all..._

_I want to meet him again_

**end of flashback..**

''how long do you have till you must give him an answer? '' Chihiro asked.

''till tomorrow morning... Chihiro.. your right... Tamiko now I want Vanilla shake for the rest of the year''

**End of chapter 2**

**I actually had a plan to remove the story, but I don't think I can let that happend now :)**

**thank you all so much for your support^^**

**please review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

**Chapter 3**

this Is the day I have to talk to Akashi-kun and It is also the day almost every girl asks for me and screams when they see me...

now, me and three other girls are on the rooftop.

''Kuroko-san you seem friendly with Akashi-senpai, anything going on?'' a brown haired girl asked. she make It sound like we are rivals...

''I am not friendly with him'' I said simply

''what?! you we're with him the whole time yesterday! after the exam! he even hold your wrist'' another green haired girl screamed at me

''Well he just wanted to talk about my brother'' I gave them a simple lie in a way

''you have a brother?! and why?!''

''yes. because our mother gave birth to both of us'' the girls gave me a dumbfound look

''no why would he talk to you about your brother?!''

''oh. he wants my brother to transfer school and I told him that wont happend'' to act as my sister Is really a hard job... I even have to smile..

''thank god that was it! I would have cried for days If he ended up with someone like you'' ok no one talks to Tamiko this why, she can say that to me. but no one says that about my sister.

''that's rude.'' I said glaring at them

''do you see that we care'' the pinkhaired said sarcasticly, well have It your way then.

''well I must say Pinky-san I rather have him end up having sex with a toaster then even see you kiss him''

''YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT AKASHI-SENPAI THAT WAY!'' she was about to hit me, but you always learn something from training and sometimes instict takes over.

''ignite pass Kai!'' maybe I got a bit overboard again... the girl passed out and I left like a ghost. the other 2 stood there In shock. the good thing about having no precence Is, no one can blame you for anything, because you never were there and If you were they got no proof.

I walked to the libary.

sat down, with english history. since that might be what we will have tomorrow.

''Tetsuya''

''hello Akashi-kun''

''I saw what you did on the roof and I must say you are a good liar, I wont have sex with a toaster Tetsuya. but I wouldn't mind you transefer here'' Akashi-kun really Is one hell of a player.

''Akashi-kun I wont transfer to this school only because you want a one night stand'' I said simply, continue my reading

''I see you have agreed to do it'' I nodded and then sighed.

''may I ask you something?''

''depends.'' Akashi says, why did I know he would say that or that this game with him will never end.

''why me? you have tons of girls after you, you even have my twin so why? what do you win by this?'' I asked.

''I like rare things and you interest me love''

''I am not a thing Akashi-kun. If you like rare thing there Is a museum 1 hour away from here'' I can feel him cruckling at my response. what does my sister see in him? he got the look yes, even I felt the spark when I first saw him, but there really Is nothing else. so why?

''when our second exam Is done tomorrow, I'll come and pick you up and don't you dare try to run away again Tetsuya'' damn... this bastard knows me far to well

''fine... but for now I want to study, so please stop looking at me like that''

''like what'' Akashi says amused

''like you want to eat me'' I responded, seems like he never hear what he expects from me.

''hahahahaha'' I never knew Akashi-kun had the ability to laugh. I tilted my head to the side, he looks even more handsome when he smiles. what's wrong with me.

''you should smile more often Akashi-kun''

''and why Is that?'' he says giving me a smirk.

''you look... hmm... really breathtaking when you smile'' I said simply.

''awww, you already starting to fall for me Tetsuya and now I wonder what you would look like If you could'' why does It always seems like Akashi has so much fun during our conversations?

''I can smile Akashi-kun, I just choose not to and no I am not falling for you, I am still sitting on this chair so and yet have not fall in front of you'' I stated while glaring at him a bit annoyed, he looked at me even more amused

''Tetsuya I have a really hard time beliving you can''

''Is that so. well the last year of middelschool in france, my team won the wintercup and my teammates decided to take a picture of me, here'' I handed him the picture, I can't decide If there Is the picture he Is shocked by or the fact that we won. I kept the picture only to prove to people that I have the ability, but I rather not smile at all.

''I think I will keep this''

''why'' I asked, tiltiding my head to the side

''don't question me Tetsuya'' well there we got his scary self back.

I don't get It after tomorrow we will be done, why does he need a picture of me at all?

**Later that day**

I walked side by side with Chihiro on my way to the train, he have decided to do this till the 7 days as Tamiko Is over.

''Chihiro... If Akashi-kun wanted to do me so badly, why didn't he do something in the 2 years I was in France? or in the summer?'' I asked, Chihiro gave me a stupid look..

''Tetsuya... do you remember how often I called you? when you were in france?''

''yes, three times a day. why?'' I always find that time really weird. Chihiro likes me, like a brother but at the same time... we can't stand each other.

''he forced me to call you that often... he gave up having sex with girls and guys... because he kept on wanting you and to know everything about you... he made your mom come back here to japan and work for his father and the times I didn't tell him something he tripled my practice, Tetsuya I have suffer far to much'' It Is not often Chihiro Is this close to cry, this must have been a true nightmare for him.

oh. now It all makes sense, never knew Akashi-kun was this desperate. well looks like Chihiro was right, when It comes to Akashi-kun. It's weird but I do find It cute In a way, It might be because no one has ever wanted me.

''ah. I see, I apologize for falling on top of Akashi-kun, so he made you go trough all this.''

''at least act more in shock'' Chihiro said glaring at me

''this Is how I look when I am in shock.'' I said

Chihiro only sighed, in response.

why do I have this uneasy feeling? like something bad will happen.

**end of chapter 3**

**this Is weird to be me... beacause to be honest I really hate Chihiro -.- so for me to write a likeable version of him... It almost makes no sense xD**

**well Thanks for all the good reviews, favs and followers^^ makes me so happy!**

**and I am planing on start writing smut for next chapter! wish me good luck x3**

**because of birthdays and alot of work, I won't be updating for awhile, that does not mean I have giving up on this story. ;) I hate leaving things unfinished.**

**anyway thanks for reading this story and please Review^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scars**

**Chapter 4**

I hate to say it, but being around Tetsuya Is fun, my plan was a one night stand. hmm.. things will get boring without him. No I am always right, when it's over I can finally go back to normal and date girls, make my father happy, use those worthless humans in any way It pleases me. I will then slowly forget Tetsuya and things will be fine again.

This Is the second exam. Why are you so uneasy Tetsuya, Isn't English one of your best subjects.

20 minutes left, Tetsuya Is done, he walks to the teacher's desk and gives him the exam and takes his phone before he walked fast out of the classroom. I handed my exam as well, then took my phone. The first thing I saw when I walked out the door was Tamiko's panting hard, hugging Tetsuya tightly. She whispers something to him. Even If I don't see Tetsuya's face right now, Is easy to tell something Is very wrong. So you're leaving Tetsuya.

how dare you...

Don't you remember what I told you? Heh, well then

I will find you.

**Kuroko POV**

I turned the phone on only to see that Tamiko had called me around 30 times

Something Is really wrong... this is not good.. I was about to call when I saw a Tamiko dressed up as me panting hard, with a big bag with her.

I started running to her even without knowing it.

''Ta.. Tetsuya!'' I don't scream often. But I don't like the fear in her face.

''Tamiko!'' she says, hugged me and then whisper in my ear

''she Is back... you can't come home...'' the whispering sounded like she was close to crying, but at the same time refused. we walked far away from everyone till we got to a park and sat there on swings.

we will be silent for a long time.

well, the story about my mother and her hate for me.

my back, stomach and chest are full of scars, everytime me and my sister change In the same room she sees the scars and she hates them, so do I. No matter what she does to make It Stop, It won't.

After I was 8 years old, we both figure out the best way to get away from mother was for me to be away for awhile. That was the good thing about Treehouse.

But when I was 13 that didn't work anymore. So since my mother only love my sister on our birthdays, she gets things and money, and the money always goes to me staying at a motel.

my biggest scar Is when my mother found out about it and forced Tamiko to watch. I remember Tamiko's screams more than my own.

''will you be alright?'' I asked, giving her a soft smile. She blinked shocked.

''I should ask you that.. yes... Tetsu-chan here Is the bag, you got uniforms, clothes and I have taken enough money in it so you can survive 1 week at a motel.'' Tamiko said handed me the bag.

''Thank you Nee-chan'' she gave me a sad smile.

''Tetsuya, when high school is over.. do you think we can run away together?'' Tamiko asked in a sad voice.

''Tamiko. running away will be to no good'' no matter how much I hate telling her that, is true.

''your right. but I don't like this.'' she said with hate in her voice.

''you don't have to, Tamiko. but for now please give me good grades in math.''

''Hahahaha! the same goes for you Tetsu-chan!'' she responded laughing, with a bitter smile.

we both know we can't stay any longer.

''well see you soon'' we both parted ways.

I started heading back to the school, but before I knew anything someone grabbed my arm and pulled into a car.

''well Tetsuya... today I will make sure you learn never to disobey me again'' nonono... I looked at him shocked. How did he find me?! Akashi-kun, he has a driver.. how can he have money for a driver? Well he Is Akashi so I shouldn't be suprised.

''Akashi-kun I had to..'' I started

''meet your sister'' how did he know?

''If you know that much, may I ask you why you will punish me for this?''

''I thought I made It clear yesterday Tetsuya, you are going nowhere without me...'' Akashi says with a smirk. Oh... I am as good as dead now...

''I apologize Akashi-kun'' I bite my lower lip and look down sadly. I just had to meet her.

'' stop being tempering Tetsuya'' what did I do now? He pulled me towards him and made me sit on his lap, look at him closely and feel his breath on my neck. This, Is embarrassing.

''Akashi-kun this Is a car, I think sitting like this, Is dangerous.'' I tried to move away, but he, grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

''this will be a long ride, you would do as I say and the first thing you will do Is start stripping, while you sit here with me between your legs'' my eyes widened.

this Is not happening...

I should have known... I slowly started taking off my skirt, socks... I could feel Akashi-kun looked at me intensely and that I'm rubbing against something, when I took the skirt off.. I blushed, but If I the rest of the uniform of he will see the sca... I throw the wig to the other seat.

''Tetsuya...'' I heard the warning growl in his voice. Ok... It's not like Akashi-kun will say anything If he sees them. I nervously took the rest of the uniform off. I only got my boxers left on me.

He looked at me for a second, I could see It in his face he Is shocked over how many scares and brushes I have on my chest and back.

''Akashi-kun, I am not trying to kill myself If that's what you are thinking'' I halfway glared at him, he smirked. I have never done this... will I be fine? Does he think my body Is horrible? Why am I so nervous!

''You're beautiful..'' my eyes widened, how can I of everyone be beautiful? I am a guy.

''wha..'' before I even got to say anything more, he started kissing me to make me shut up.

Akashi's hand glided slowly down, Kuroko's back, made him shiver. Kuroko returned the kiss, to both his and Akashi's surprise, the kiss becomes more passionate and harder to stop. Akashi's other hand tilted down on Kuroko's nipple, and he started playing with It.

''mmfh'' Kuroko blushed madly and tried to stop the kiss, Akashi would have nothing of It, so he started playing harder with the nipple. making Kuroko feels like he Is a living mess.

''hah.. Akashi...'' I try so hard not to make any noises.

''Tetsuya, I will very much like to hear your voice, but If you don't let me, I am going to put handcuffs on you for round two'' Akashi whispered in my ear, then started licking and biting my ear and goes down to kissing my neck.

Akashi started making even more biting marks on Kuroko's neck.

''wha..rou..nd.. nghhhhh'' trying hard to bit back a moan.

my lips are bleeding, Akashi was licking all the blood away, biting my lips a bit, I felt his tongue almost in the back of my head.

Akashi ripped the trousers of kuroko, leaving Kuroko completely naked, trying to hide himself.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's wrists with one hand

''Tetsuya.. like It or not I am going to see all of you'' Akashi says with a dangerlously look of lust?

''but..h'' I tried to talk, but Akashi gave me a look, which made me completely silent..

It's getting harder to controlling myself. Akashi's hand went further down.

''your hard.''

''please...'' Kuroko says blushing.

''we are here Young Master.'' the driver says.

I don't even remember how we even got to a bed, please just put an end to this.

Akashi-kun locked our lips together, he slowly started taking his shirt off, he really got a hot body. It was a bit of what I thought before I felt his body close to mine with one hand in my hair pulling me even closer To make me feel every bit of his body.

Akashi put a hand on Kuroko's cock rubbing it while sucking on Kuroko's neck.

''ah. plea..se.. ha.'' Akashi smirked at Kuroko's shyness, who knew a blunt and an emotionless person like him could show so many emotions, but at the same time none.

''well then suck'' Akashi took his fingers to Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko started slowly sucking of each and every one of them, unknown to him; this made Akashi more turn on.

Akashi slowly took the fingers out, placing them against Kuroko entrance, pushing one in.

this feels really weird. than Akashi pushed in another finger. It hurts.

''your tight Tetsuya'' I try to look away. Akashi scissoring his fingers.

''nnggh... st..op...'' Akashi smirked, started moving his fingers more, adding the third one.

''do you really want to stop Tetsuya? It seems like your body don't agree'' Akashi says seductively while moving his fingers to the spot that made Kuroko moan loud

''Ak...can't.. take... plea... end... this'' I panted hard, so warm. If Akashi-kun doesn't end this my body will explode. this Is too much. Akashi took his fingers out, Kuroko whined about the loss. Akashi took his pants, socks and then his boxers off, throwing everything to the side. sat himself between Kuroko's milky legs, Akashi continue to tease Kuroko's hole a bit more, before Akashi's cock slowly entered Kuroko.

It hurts so much. Akashi started licking away the tears on my checks.

''It will be fine Tetsuya, I'm all the way in'' I nodded, still crying, try hard to get used to this. It feels like I have been ripped in two. painful, for what felt like an entirety.

''you can move now..'' Kuroko says in a soft voice. Akashi started moving in a slow rhythm to make Kuroko more used to it, the pain slowly went away and in there was something new, the pain got to pleasure and Akashi's speed got more rough and faster. the moans and growls only got bigger and bigger. Akashi thrusted into him harder. then Akashi hit that spot, that made Kuroko see stars, Kuroko couldn't hold his voice back.

''Ahhhh!''

''heh, found it.'' I didn't quite understand at first what he meant by that, then he hit the same spot again and again. I had my head to the side, looking up at him, begging him.

''aaahh! I...''

''hah..I know...'' Akashi said breathing hard while continue to thrust hard into Kuroko.

''Ahhhhh! Akashi!''

I dragged my nails in his shoulders and I saw stars before everything went dark. I feel like there Is something warm inside of me and maybe I heared my name?

Kuroko fainted.

''I am sorry Tetsuya, but looks like I have to break that promise, you are mine now. sleep tight love''

after saying that Akashi too ended up falling peacefully asleep.

**end of chapter 4**

**Yes I am alive! the birthday nightmare Is soon over! T_T3**

**I wanted you to see a bit of why he has so much fear for her. even If It might have ended up as a bit angst/hurt comfort. but that Is not my biggest focus on this story. It might be in the next chapter. but nothing much after that.**

**and this Is the first time I am writing smut, I wish I could do this better, but this was really one of the hardest thing and a absolute nightmare to write xD so please be nice :( sorry If It sucks... T.T**

**anyway thanks for the fav, followers, reveiws and most of all reading this story^^ **

**please review^^**

**Ok... to make something clear! to a guest here on fanfiction.**

**English Is not main language, so don't expect me to be born as an English grammar expert, I am still trying my best :) I don't mind people telling me here and there over things I can get better at when It comes to grammar. but at least say something nice! **

**sorry If I make the characters out of character, I did It on purpose with Chihiro, mostly because of his looks. but I will try harder on anyone, but him to write them better... **

**That's all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 4: The talk**

**Chapter 5**

_I must get out of Akashi-kun's death grip...but no matter what I do I am stuck. and sometimes he even pulls me closer._

_''Tetsuya go, back to sleep,'' Akashi said in a tired voice. It's got to be a way!_

_''but..'' Akashi leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. but I don't get why?..._

_''Tetsuya, stop thinking and go back to sleep now''_

_''Akashi-kun I am done as your one nightstand, all I wish is to go home now''_

_''you are home love and stress is not good for the baby'' what! I suddenly saw a wedding picture. nonono... this can't be real! I looked at my stomach... I am pregnant!_

_nononono... this can't be real._

''NOOOO!'' my eyes widened, I looked down on my stomach, not pregnant, it's normal and no wedding picture... Just a dream! thank god, I had to breath for 10 minutes before I felt fine again.. what a nightmare.

it's 5 in the morning. Akashi-kun sleeps, I tried to sit up, but the only thing I felt was a gigantic pain, I can't sit straight something is leaking out of my ass. try to stand Tetsuya, I told myself. just as I managed to stand, I ended up falling right down to the floor. maybe I can crawl to get some clothes? it's no use. Akashi had finally woke up to the most amusing sight he have seen in a long time.

here I thought after a one night stand you would leave.. my ability to leave doesn't even work. Akashi turned around, to get out of bed.

''Tetsuya, you attempt to leave seems to have failed you'' I can even feel his smirk now.

''it's your fault for handicapping me Akashi-kun. how long will it be before I will gain my ability to walk?'' Akashi walked to Kuroko, picking Kuroko up in a bridal style, back to the bed. Akashi is amazed of how little Kuroko weight, he made a note in his head to change that.

''a few days if you are lucky, but let's face the truth love, you aren't.''

''how so?'' I asked.

''because I said so and after all that was the best sex I have ever had, you even put me to sleep, so it will take you let's say two weeks to get back to normal'' all Kuroko could do was to blush and sigh in defeat.

''well at least it is done, now you can start bothering someone else Akashi-kun and me and Tamiko can go back to the tradition'' even by saying that, it feels so fake. but even if I start liking Akashi-kun is better this way.

''no they can't do.'' I looked at him confused. what does he mean?

''you know what I mean Tetsuya'' Akashi said expecting me to know something. sigh, I might as well guess.

''as a matter of fact, I don't. but, I know trying to chain me to bed is not what you want this time'' I said, I think I might have guessed right.

''sounds tempering when you say it like that Tetsuya. but you're right. I will talk to you after a few more hours of sleep and you will not disobey me, by trying to leave.'' well I can't leave, a few more hours with sleeping won't hurt anyone.

**3 hours later**

I can't sleep anymore.. I must get out.

for once I feel so stupid, I can finally stand now, but when I try to walk I just fall right down to the floor.

''Tetsuya this is getting old,'' Akashi said annoyed. I sighed... somehow I managed to get right back to the bed, without help.

''what do you want to know?'' I asked

''the scars'' I knew it.

''anything other than that?'' there is no way I will talk about it. So pick something else.

''why won't you talk about it''

''Akashi-kun both of us are done with each other, there is no reason for you to know'' I said in a matter of fact, hoping he would understand this time.

''well we were, but that was before I realize'' Akashi says leaning in and giving me a short kiss.

''realize what?'' I asked, now even more confused.

''let's make a deal Tetsuya, I tell you my secret, but in return you tell me about the scars'' tempering, but I can live without knowing.

''I must humbly decline'' when I said that I suddenly hear this metal sound. he handcuffs me!

''Tetsuya I am not taking no for an answer, I want to know everything about you'' Akashi said looking at me like I am his prey.

''why?''

''I am not telling you anything unless you tell me'' Akashi said. normally he would just give me a smirk, but now he looks so serious.

''may I ask you to take the handcuffs off at least?'' I asked he gave me a smirk. something tells me he is up to something and it clearly involved me.

''the answer is no Tetsuya, this was after all your idea, well let's get ready for round two'' what! I have finally been able to stand and now he wants another round. but I really don't want to talk about it, but knowing Akashi-kun there is only one way out of this. looks like I have to take another round as well.

''give it your best Akashi-kun because I'm not going to say anything'' I said in somewhat a challenging tone.

''let's see about that. I buyed a lot of toys while waiting for you yesterday'' oh... what have I done... that's a gymbag full of sex toys...

''first I will prepare you'' prepare me for what? what is that... I felt two fingers at my entrance. I made a mental note to never challenge him again. Akashi took the fingers in.

''your still as tight as yesterday...''

''ngh... what do you expect.. yesterday was my first time..'' Kuroko said blushing a bit, trying to hide himself didn't work. Akashi took Kuroko's legs over his shoulders and added another finger

''well then I feel honored for being your first, remember I will also be your last'' Akashi said seductively

''ahhh'' the fingers hit the prostate, making Kuroko moan.

''you like that'' Akashi kept on hitting Kuroko the same spot dead on and when Kuroko was about to come, Akashi took his fingers out and put something else in.

''what... hah... did you... put..in''

''oh, that Tetsuya is a vibrator, I have bought five different ones and I will use them all on you and also this neko costume'' just as Akashi said that he turned the vibrator on. is his goal in life, to kill me?

''ahh... stop... out''

''you sure you want to stop love? it looks more like you want me to do more'' Akashi whisper in my ear, befor biting my neck and playing with my nippels.

''Ahhh! stop.. put.. out... you already.. ah! had me'' Kuroko said between moans.

''and I am going to have you again until you agree to tell me dear'' just then Akashi turned it on full speed.

**7 hours and 23 minutes later**

''hah...STOP... you win Akashi-kun... no more'' I said out of breath. one day I will kill him, one day. glaring at him deadly, kinky pervert...

''I am impressed love, now tell me, who hurts you'' Akashi says almost like a command.

''a woman'' I said simply, well it might be good to tell somebody, it's not like I can lose anything by this, even if this will be hard.

''so the woman, Is your mother'' Akashi-kun you are a way to sharp.

''yes...'' I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. he must think of me as a weak person. afraid of my own mother. Akashi took his hand on my cheek, he thumb on my mouth making me look at him, before leaning in and kissing me softly.

''you don't need to continue..'' what he is giving me a choice?

''she hates me for not being born as a girl, even dressing up as Tamiko won't work for her. My mother started hating me more after my father cheated on her, because I am a remainder of my father, both with low precence and personality...'' I took a long breath. why is this so hard to tell...

''Tetsuya if you feel the need to cry do so'' what happened to Akashi-kun? his face look so soft and caring... as long as it is you telling you might not be so bad. I shake my head, give him a soft smile.

'' after our father left she changed even more, sleeps with whatever she could find. she loves Tamiko, so it's a good thing I don't have to worry about her being hurt like me... but it's like when I'm in pain, so is she,'' what's wrong with me? both Tamiko and Chihiro have tried so hard to get me to talk... but talking to Akashi is somehow easier.. but telling about this is at the same time really hard...

''Akashi-kun, tell me something about you'' please say yes... I don't want to be the only thing we talk about today.

''my mother died when I was 5, after her death... my father wanted nothing of my sadness and rather have me doing everything perfect. basketball was the last thing my mother left for me and somehow I can't let go of it'' Akashi smiled sadly... what! that explains why he tries so hard to be a player and rather ignore any other types of feelings.

''I'm sorry''

''what for''

''I judge you for only being a player, not caring about feelings, because you are bored of life and act like you own everything and everyone without reason, so I am sorry'' I said, trying hard not to meet his eyes.

''well I got money enough to get whatever I want, I kidnaped you yesterday, so it prove enough that I can get whoever I want,'' we both laughed a bit over that. I like this side of Akashi-kun.

**Akashi POV**

''three years after my father left, she couldn't stand the sight of me. So she was starting to have a thing for knives... and using them on me... first time was when she found out about me going to motel while she is home and she ended up first force Tamiko to watch, but Tamiko tried som hard ti make it stop, so my mother ended up locking Tamiko in her room so she couldn't get out and help.'' Tetsuya said avoiding my eyes.

Akashi's eyes darkened, he felt sick. he finally understood why Kuroko didn't want to tell him, and to himself he was planning 50 different ways to kill Kuroko's mother. Akashi hugged Kuroko. I don't want him to see the anger in my eyes. I took his head in my shoulder.

''I am sorry'' the words I almost never say.

''Akashi-kun, don't be guilty, somehow I am glad my first time was you,'' hearing him say that, made me happy, heh.. guess you had me all along. it's weird I don't do feelings but being with Tetsuya gives me feelings again.

**Kuroko POV**

''thank you for telling me. so the bag was for a motel. '' Akashi said warmly, still hugging me. right now I really have this big longing to see his eyes.

''yes''

''you will move in with me'' Akashi said like an order.

''Akashi-kun we aren't even dating and you want me to move in with you?'' I asked trying to find any sort of logic, that could be used.

''then let's go on a date tomorrow'' huh? did he just ask me on a date?

''I still won't move in with you,'' I said stubbornly

''you will''

''what do you want Akashi-kun?'' this is what I really want to know now.

''you'' my heart stopped for a second there. he wants me? this should not making me happy, but somehow it does.

''that makes no sense'' I tilting my head to the side, while trying to sit up.

''trust me, love, it does. I have always wanted you, every since I laid my eyes on you 2 years ago, all along I thought if I just had a one night stand with you, I would stop wanting you so badly and slowly get over you. but I was wrong, now I want you even more.'' Akashi said with a sigh. somehow I do finally realize why, Tamiko wanting him. sigh... maybe the only thing Akashi has for me is lust. But why is my heart beating so fast, why do I feel this happy and why do I get the feeling of believing him?

''let me protect you. from her, from anyone that tries to hurt you'' why are you trying so hard..

the air around us was if I wanted to, I couldn't take my eyes of Akashi-kun. he really, do mean it.

''you can't...'' I said, why does it look like I hurt him so badly...

''why do you try to refuse my protection Tetsuya'' Akashi made it sound like an order to give him an answer.

''Akashi-kun if I ever move in with you, I will never gain the ability to walk''

**End of chapter 5**

**thank you all so much for the favs, followers and reveiws^^ and most of all for reading the story!^^**

**I have slowly started to feel like this story is getting to an end... I think I will make 2 or 3 more chapters and then this story will be over. :) but don't worry! I have started on another story! :) once this story is over I give you a new one. ^^**

**I know I made them a bit out of character in this chapter. but when a person has something really hard to talk about. then we all go a bit out of character... **

**even if this sounds like an excuse so be it^^**

**sorry for the grammar.**

**Please Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 5: Date**

**Chapter 6**

''Akashi-kun... why'' yesterday... Akashi said we would go on a date, to be honest, I thought that was just rush talk there and then... how will I get to pay anything here?... we ended on this beautiful resturant.. but too expensive.. and after this he is taking me to a concert... wait the money from Tamiko would work.

''Tetsuya whatever you are thinking stop. I'll pay for this'' damn...

''but I hate when people use money on me'' I said with a sigh.

''when was the last time anyone paid anything for you?'' Akashi asked

''Chihiro paid for clothes 2 years ago and Tamiko pay for the times I have to go to motels or when we need food'' I said honest.

''and here you are complaining about me using, money on you. just so you know we will be buying clothes now after that we will head to the concert,'' what have I done... the whole point was to stop him from using, money... sigh... now I have created a sex addict money monster.. sigh...

''at least let me pay for the dinner,'' I said.

''No. but you can pay me by doing it with ropes and melting chocolate'' Akashi said and I blushed hard. it's like we really are in some kind of relationship.

''knowing you this will happen either way... Akashi-kun are you in love with me?'' I asked bluntly. he looked at me a bit in shock.

''are you trying to confess Tetsuya''

''no. just asking... you have been weird in a long time and go on a date with the least visible and emotionless person, doesn't makes much sense when it comes to you'' I said in a matter of fact.

''you're wrong Tetsuya. because the two of us don't makes sense to other dosen't mean it won't do it for me, I don't care for them love, I rather give up everything to stay with you ''

my face feels so hot. I must be a really blushing mess right Kuroko knew what he was doing he putted all his feelings in one kiss, Akashi was stunned. they parted a bit

''I take that as your confession Tetsuya'' Akashi-kun smiles? I already knew he was beautiful, he is just too perfect. even if we ended up together. this will never work... do I honestly like him? I was disturbed by my phone ringing and Akashi wanted to murder the phone at that moment... Tamiko? did something happened?

_''hello Tamiko'' _what does she want, is she fine? did mother do anything to her?!

_''Tetsuya! TELL ME A WAY TO GET AOMINE-KUN AWAY FROM MY SATSUKI-CHAN!'' _this is clearly something I never expected to hear, I always knew my sister had a small girl crush on Momoi-san, ever since she was five. I thought it faded away after meeting Akashi-kun. but apparently it didn't.

_''does this means you no longer want Akashi-kun?'' _I asked

_''I'll take Satsuki any day over Akashi-kun! now give me some advice''_

_''confess to her. the worst thing that can happen is that she gives you a no'' _I said, I know Tamiko won't be happy about that advice.

_''yes I know that! but if she gives me a no and I see her with Aomine-kun it will hurt'' she really does like her. _

_''but do you want this to be a secret forever?'' _I asked the other line got quiet.

_''I will confess. can you meet me after I do?'' _she asked softly

_''just don't confess today and I will meet you'' _I said, I need time to recover because of that bastard.

_''why?'' _just as she asked, Akashi grabbed my phone

_''because of me he and I are on a date and later on I am planning on ripping off his clothes and make sure he has problems walking tomorrow. you are welcome to come to my house after you have confessed, goodbye''_

before Tamiko got to say anything else Akashi hanged up.

''that was rude Akashi-kun'' I said glaring at him.

''and it isn't rude to disturb us when we are on a date'' I can't arguing with him on that one.

''I apologise'' I said while continue to eat.

''since you choose her over me. I will be punished you later tonight'' I am so dead... sigh... and I got the last exam tomorrow.

''I see'' I said simply. I won't take her exams before Akashi-kun is out of the school next time. He will never know... perfect and he will never find out that we did it again next year.

''Tetsuya, If you think you can get away from me the next time you are taking her exams you are deadly wrong'' damn it. he reads me far too well.

''but Akashi-kun you are done with the school in three months and..''

''so you think just because I have finished high school you will get away'' Akashi said glared at me with a smirk.

''yes''

''well then I shall make you remember why you belong to me and me alone'' I hate that he makes me show more feeling than I want too.

damn it.. I think I have fallen for him quite hard... I hate it.. sigh... no one has ever wanted me the way he does. at first I thought it was only Akashi-kun's look that made me attracted to him. his red hair, the beautiful face... his eyes..

''Tetsuya you have been staring at me for 2 minutes what do you want?''

''nothing'' everything seemed perfect until...

''well Tetsuya why are you dressed like Tamiko'' the voice...voice... mother!

**Another place**

''SATSUKI-CHAN I LOVE YOU! I HAVE FOR AWHILE! please date me!'' Tamiko screamed, while blushing madly.. everything stopped Aomine was in shock. some girls and boys laughed hard. she will get rejected was someone said

''Tetsu...'' Aomine was about to say something but stopped as Tamiko glared darkly at him.

''Tami-chan, It's about time'' Momoi said kissed Tamiko softly. Tamiko looked shocked at Momoi. everyone was in shock how did that pale person win that godliness?! that pink haired angel?!

''you knew?...''

''that you weren't Tetsu-kun, yes and that we both loved one and another since we were 7 years old. but I never had the guts to confess to you.. so I waited for you.. sorry..'' Momoi said almost crying.

''sigh... I am glad you feel the same Satsuki-chan, please let me take you out''

''Tami-chan you are already my girlfriend, you don't need to ask'' one thing was for sure Tamiko has never smiled brighter than she did that day and everyone else have never been more in shock before that day

''so you weren't in love with me? and you aren't Tetsu?'' Aomine asked confused

''no I am his sister and why would I be that? I hated you, the way you hug my Satsuki-chan and make her smile made me want to destroy you'' Aomine shivered... a part of him was happy he was wrong another part was scared of Tamiko. she is like Tetsu when someone tries to steal his milkshake... scary as hell was Aomine's only thought

Momoi couldn't do anything else but smile.

**Tamiko POV**

even If this is the happiest moment in my life, I feel like something is deadly wrong, I must get to Tetsuya and I must get there fast. It feels like the times when... my eyes widened. no... just no.

**end of chapter 6**

**Sorry for the long wait! I wish I could have made this chapter sooner.**

**well I really have truble writing this story now xD it's like everytime I write.. I end up writing the ending.. I think the next chapter will be the end. **

**thank you all so much for you fav/follow/reviews!^^ I just moved in to an apertment with a friend, things are finally starting to look right, so I will try to update like before!^^**

**again sorry!**

**and please Reveiw**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Days as your twin**

**chapter 7**

* * *

_**flashback**_

_''Well Tetsuya tell me why are you dressed up as Tamiko'' the cold voice... how... but she has a full-time job she is supposed to be in Tokyo now! why is she here?!_

_''hello Yuuka-_sama_... Tamiko didn't have time to meet Akashi-kun so she asked me to step in'' she is hugging me. my mother, who hates the sight of me... hugs me? I always call her by her first name she doesn't want me to call her anything else._

_''I highly doubt that. Tetsuya your punishment is waiting for you, never destroy anything for your cute sister again'' she whispered in my ear. I started panicking... I have to save Tamiko from more trauma. I need to protect her, just like father told me to. I have to get away._

_''but..'' I started_

_''Hello Akashi. I will make sure Tamiko will come next time!'' Yuka said smiling sweetly to him._

_''you have a job because of me remember that. I won't allowed any harm happened to Tetsuya or his sister.'' Akashi said like a warning and a hint. how can he be so calm? no, he is not calm... I see where this is going... I don't like this. Akashi-kun... please stop.. I almost begged him not to make this any worse._

_''so you knew about Tetsuya and you still wanted a date, my job has nothing do do with anyone'' she said annoyed... glaring at me._

_''no, not like that... mother.. it's not'' I started... shit I called her mother! how why?! calm down. calm down..._

_''you know Tetsuya I can destroy you right now make you lose everything'' I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I started shiver... Akashi took my hand.. warmth... I slowly started to calm more down._

_''Well. If you do that... I take... Tamiko with me..'' I said in an uneasy voice... slap... did she just... it hurt? how I lost my feeling of pain long ago.. how could I say that with no problem... how did I feel that? darkness? oh. shit.. Akashi!_

_**''How dare you... no one hurts what's rightfully mine... Lower your head!'' **my mother ended up falling down on her knees she was just standing how?... she looked at Akashi-kun in pure shock,_

_I looked at Akashi.. so this is the empire eye... The darkness around Akashi. If everyone should know something is, never mess with Akashi-kun and if you do.. you are as good as dead._

_**''you should learn your place. but knowing Tetsuya he will let you go till he and his sister are all alone, you really are a worthless mother...'' **Oh god! I made Akashi-kun become a demon... what have I done. my punishment will only get worse..._

_''Akashi-kun please stop. she is not worth killing''_

_''How dare you speak to me like that! your punishment just grow Tetsuya, I will make you bleed..'' she said darkly.. then got up and was about to leave. damn... no... I don't want more cuts..._

_**''Know your place! he belongs to me, now kneel for me.'' **everything around us just got colder.. she ended up stunned. and I ended up grabbing Akashi's shirt and kiss him only to make him get back from his demon mood. he seems calmer._

_''you need a girlfriend not the worthless slut of a son I have, you can do better'' Yuuka said... she just made Akashi get back to his demon mood._

_**''did I say you could disobey me, you will kneel and stay there for an hour, the only person to bleed here will be you. **now Tetsuya let's get back on or date shall we**'' **Akashi took his money on the table and so we left. well at least doesn't she know about the tradition this year._

**end of flashback**

* * *

_**Day 6**_

_**Kuroko Pov**_

Akashi-kun... why? why are you doing so much for me? I am weak hopeless so why? you can do better. I should hate you, yet I know if I leave you again I will miss you too much. but this is my last day here... I have to go back to Tamiko. I will miss this school, but I belong in Serin high.

this is the last exam I have to give it my all. I hold the pen a bit stressed. I don't know what will happen when I get back, but I should not think of that now.

writing down the first answer. have to write down the rest I know all the answers.. but my mother... Tamiko. Tetsuya you can do this. don't screw up. I started taking a breath and then writing like my life depended on it.

''you all have 20 more minutes'' shit! I have to make it, I am halfway only. I have to do this...

almost there, almost there. don't let anyone get to you.

I can feel Akashi's eyes on me, I have to get done before him! If he gets done before me there is no way he let me go. he knows far to well what I have to do... which is why I know he would stop me...

almost done.

''10 more minutes'' one more quition, just one more... done!

''everyone that are finished raise your hand'' I raised

''you may leave now'' I got up from the chair, handed the teacher my paper and walked out, apparently I wasn't the only one. I felt someone grabbing my wrist and then dragging me out of the door. shit is one of those girls again.

''do you mind letting me go now'' I said simply

''NO! you are in my way! I want Akashi-kun'' there is not a part of me that is in the mood for this...

''I see, so it's this again'' sigh... what's wrong with everyone. is it so wrong with me and Akashi-kun? it's not my fault...

''how dare you'' I stopped her from hitting me.

''listen, the one Akashi-kun is interesting in is not me, but to get to that person he has to get through me and he knows this very well''

''how dare you decide for Akashi what he want's or his right''

'' shut up. I am in a bad mood right now, if you want Akashi-kun so badly. go and ask him out and leave me alone.'' I said glaring at the girl, then I started walking away, leaving the girl stunned. this is my last day, I have to get to Akashi's mansion, get my bag and leave. I am so happy that I haven't met Akashi-kun yet. I started walking out the school gate.

''Tetsuya'' damn... I didn't even get to the school gate...

''Akashi-kun.'' I said smiling to him.

''you know Tetsuya you are really cute when you try so badly at hiding things from me'' I can hear the smirk in his voice. damn... one day I will kill him. the Akashi's car got there. both of us got in. so silent... I have to break the silence.

''thank you for having me almost the whole week. now I am going home'' I said fast. trying not to meet his eyes... after yesterday... I have to take my punishment. I can't hold Akashi-kun back.

''do you really think I let you take the punishment.''

''Akashi-kun we both know it's the only way'' Akashi looked at Kuroko annoyed.

''wrong...'' Akashi started, what are you going to say? I looked at him for the first time today... I shouldn't have done that. now I want to stay even more.

''Sei-kun... you will meet me again. so till then wait for me'' even If this maybe will be a lie this time... I hope the punishment will be small.

as soon as we were inside, I hurried to pack everything. when I was done I was on my way to the front door, just then I felt Akashi grabbing my wrist dragging me all the way to the living room.

''Akashi-kun I don't...''

''Tetsuya right now it is only one thing the two of us will do and who said you could leave already'' damn... this will be another 6 hours with him in bed or, in this case, the couch.

''but...I..''

''Tetsuya you should know, If you are scared don't try to hide it so badly''

''Akashi-kun, I apologize, but I am not scared'' I said in an almost whisper, I know this is a lie.. there was a time I almost didn't care If I died.. but when I saw Tamiko's fear... I knew I had to fight...

I wanted Tamiko safe. but right now... I don't want to leave Akashi-kun. I don't understand what I want... I felt arms on my back holding me close.

''you are a bad liar Tetsuya... you can't even look me in the eyes'' what? he saw right trough my lie?! just then I felt a hand on my ass. damn him he predicted this...

''Akashi... I have to leave...'' I said trying to get out of his grep.. only to feel him taking the skirt and trousers of me.

''really now, your body still doesn't agree with you, Tetsuya'' Akashi's fingers tilted down on Kuroko's back and slowly teased Kuroko's hole a bit before putting one finger inside.

''Nnggggghh.., please... I have... ah!...'' Kuroko moaned, Akashi was putting in the second finger. Kuroko fought hard to hold back sounds.

''you have to what dear, seems like you have more time for me after all'' Akashi said adding another finger.

''nhhaaaa..A..Sei-kun.. no... I have... ah.. to go home'' Kuroko tried hard to control himself. Akashi started sucking on Kuroko's earlobe. I... can't control this much longer.. how did he learn all my weak points?...

''Ahh!'' Kuroko moaned

''you know Tetsuya... you are home. why don't you use that sound one more time '' Akashi said sedulously... Kuroko was biting his lips hard... He can't win..

''this game again love, you know I always win in the end and right now love you can beg me to fuck you here and now or leave.. what will it be?'' After saying that Akashi hit the spot that made Kuroko almost see stars.

''nnnn...no.. I... that...haaah.. not fair'' after saying that Akashi removed his fingers making Kuroko whine. Akashi smirked.

''well tell me what will it be.. me inside of you or going home to your sister.''

''hah... I... have... to save her...''

''really now. '' I can't...he used the other hand to hold my head and look him in the eyes... it almost feels like he is the one begging me to stay...

''for one last.. time Akashi-kun... please do it''

''Tetsuya remember to call me by my first name always and what do you want me to do dear? this'' Akashi said ripping of Kuroko's shirt, licking Kuroko's nipple before biting it a little.

''ah...'' Kuroko moaned softly

''or this'' Akashi turned Kuroko around. where is his tongue.. going... oh.. god...

''Ahhhh! Sei. nooo''

''didn't hear you love? what did you say?'' Akashi said took his tongue out for a bit, before roughly taking it inside again in Kuroko's tight hole. Kuroko was shaking breathing hard.

''Ahhhhh! S...ei... I can't, please... I'll cum'' after saying that it made Akashi go even deeper. Kuroko was now a moaning mess... he might have had the ability to hold his moans back earlier. but now it was impossible.

''Oh god... Ha... Ahhhhhhhhhhh!'' Akashi took his tongue out.

''my Tetsuya you really got a lewd body''

''hah.. who's fault... is that'' Akashi only grinned at Kuroko's response. before he slowly entered Kuroko, making Kuroko feel every part of him. before turning Kuroko around ripping Kuroko's shirt of. Tamiko will kill me now. that shirt...

''you know Tetsuya, I want to see all of you and I won't allowed anyone to hurt you... which is why your mother is arrested.'' Akashi started moving.

''SHE IS WHAT!'' for a moment it made Kuroko forget what position he was in and Akashi started moving even harder. while using the opportunity to french kissed Kuroko passionately. every movement made Kuroko feel the spark between them.. the same spark he felt the first time Akashi kissed him.

''mmmhf'' Kuroko.. they parted a bit. no matter what Akashi's lust for Kuroko would never stop.

''as I said, love, she is arrested and I will drive you home later to pick up your things'' Akashi said and hit Kuroko's sweet spot.

''AHhhhhh..'' making Kuroko's mind go completely crazy. I want Akashi-kun

''so good, so tight'' Akashi growled, feeling the tightness around him, made him go even faster. hitting that spot dead on... Akashi was close... I am going to die.. it feels so good... making Kuroko moan even more.

''Sei... AHH!...''

''Tetsuya!''

they come just as hard at the same time.

''why do you always come inside of me...''

''I like to mark you, making you full of me'' Akashi said huskily.

''I see...'' Kuroko said fought back a blush

'' I want to see every part of you...every scar on your body every part of you belongs to me, remember only I can do this to you. you are mine. '' Akashi said going through Kuroko's hair with his fingers, making Kuroko almost sleep by it

''Seijūrō you should know every part of you belong to me as well, so don't you dare fall for someone else'' that was the first time Kuroko used Akashi's first name and it was also the first time Akashi smiled one of the most breathtaking smiles... I want that smile... I can never give up on him now...

''is this you confessing to me'' damn that smirk...

''don't be so full of yourself'' I said halfway glaring... I just can't be honest with him... I want too... but sigh... I just like him too much for my own good...

''Tetsuya be honest'' how well does he read me... better not ask...

''please. stay with me... I don't want you to fall for anyone else.. because I am in love with you Seijūrō-kun '' Akashi responded with a soft kiss.

''you're cute love.. you should have known for the longest time now how badly I have wanted you. Tetsuya I feel the same... now let's get ready for round two'' Akashi whispered sedulously in Kuroko's ear.

just as I thought... this will be another 6 hours... will he ever have enough?

* * *

**Day 7**

''TETSU-CHAN!'' Tamiko comes running hugging Kuroko tightly.. she sobbed in Kuroko's shirt.. so happy that she would never see Kuroko get hurt again.

''so now tell me about you and Akashi-kun'' I knew this was coming...

''what do you like to know Tamiko''

Tamiko stared at Kuroko like 'you know what I want to know now tell me'

'' he is amazing in bed''

''Can't you at least act more embarrassed by telling me that Tetsu-chan'' Tamiko said blushing madly.

''I see... well. we are dating and Sei-kun is planning some sort of a wedding.''

''WHAT! oh... my god! My little Tetsuya is getting married! KYAAAAA! I must tell this to Satsuki-chan!'' I tilting my head to the side.. I didn't know she would be this happy about it.

**flashback**

_do you mind telling me what will happen now?''_

_''you and Tamiko will move in here, the two of us will get married as soon as you get 18.''_

_''I see... won't you get tired of me by then? Well at least I will still try beating you in the winter cup'' Kuroko smiled in relief. I don't have to be worried about Tamiko. that's good_

_''heh. How can I? I have wanted you ever since the first time I lay my eyes on you.. but I rather have you on my team, but seeing you wanting to try to beat me so badly is to tempering. so for now I will let you have your way'' Kuroko glared at Akashi a bit. I can decide for myself..._

_''may I ask why would I marry you?.. aren't this going a bit too fast?''_

_''Tetsuya you will love me. because I will make you fall so deeply for me, besides I can't have anyone else touching what's mine'' how can he be this sure about it. I just confessed to him and now he already want us to get married?_

_''you do realize that as your wife... I will fail on it badly'' I tried warning him.. to make him stop planning it_

_''yes, but that can only make things more fun...'' I can feel the amusement from him already..._

_''Seijūrō. I don't care if we get married or not as long as you stay with me'' Kuroko says softly_

_Akashi knew it was only one answer to give:_

_''always''_

**end of flashback**

''Oh my god! That is so cute!'' Tamiko said happily

''but Tamiko'' I started

''yes?'' she said excitedly

''I still want that milkshake''

* * *

**End of chapter 7**

**I am so sorry for the long wait :( this is the last chapter... :(**

**and since I used so much time making it I thought it was a good Idea to make it a smut and I kinda found out that I have a far more perverted mind when I am tired. xD then when I am my normal self... xD sorry if it sucked.. smut is not my strongest side. but one day... one day I will write smut stories better xD If I make more that is xD**

**I really want to thank everyone that reads this story.. follows, favs or reviews! you are amazing!^^ it's weird but when I first made this story. I had no plans for it... I didn't plan to make it hurt/comfort at all in the story xD I was just annoyed over the fact that it was so many that made Kuroko a girl in their twin stories xD I am so sorry... **

**when I see my own stories I have a hard time believing anyone will love the crap I write xD but when I see how many that loves this story, in a weird way it makes me really happy!^^ **

**so THANK YOU!^^**

**and don't worry I have another story coming up soon! ^^ If you want that it is xD**

**from **

**StrawberryDemon ^^**


End file.
